russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’S “PASKO ANG DATING” CHRISTMAS STATION ID, FOR LIGHT-HEARTED CHHRISTMAS LOVE THAT WILL FALL IN LOVE
November 4, 2016 “Pasko Ang Dating!” recording music video reaching 1.1 million views online Every love is the holiday season will fall in love in this year’s much-anticipated IBC-13 Christmas Station ID, which will premiere on Monday (November 7) after Express Balita on IBC-13. With the love theme Pasko Ang Dating!, the star-studded music video featuring Kapinoy artists, loveteams, and journalists will show how Filipino season, as they love for our family and our romantic love. Leading the way is IBC chairman Jose Avellana and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa with KapinoyLand characters like IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy, who will be be giving the children granted the Christmas. The Master Comedian Joey de Leon of the long-running and top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. will also be shown the children for Christmas. Joey de Leon with Mr. Kapinoy Jeffrey Hidalgo, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. with Kris Aquino and Onemig Bondoc will also treated for the romantic holiday season who they fall in love for children, family and friends. Jeffrey Hidalgo Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Kris Aquino The pillars of IBC News & Current Affairs will also shine the spotlight on people that can be sources of inspiration and encouragement to other Filipinos who dream of bridging the nation. Snooky Serna-Go will given the little boy who granted the Christmas toys, Gani Oro and TG Kintanar will met a young survivor of Typhoon Yolanda who granted valedictorian recently, while Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso (from IBC news center) are also bring the staff of Chrismas season. Snooky Serna-Go with little boy Jay Sonza Randy David Randy David, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Pat Natividad and Ben Tulfo, on the other hand, will met the volunteers of the Response and Action Force Team of Barangay Zapote in Las Pinas, who were former delinquents but are now certified lifesavers. For kids and family, love adviser Joe D'Mango of Love Notes received by the Christmas cards. Joe D'Mango Kapinoy loveteams will also be love the heartwarming holiday season. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador who fall in love for Christmas, while The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz who loved for the romantic Christmas, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga falls in love for cheerful holiday, and Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief who loved for feel-good holiday. Other popular pairs like Francis Magundayao and The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, The Powerful Dva Via Saroca and Kobe Paras of You Light Up My Life, and Thai heartthrob Mario Maurer and Julia Barretto also granted for Christmas love. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Mario Maurer and Julia Barretto Gladys, Danny, Jim, Boboy, Antoinette, Roderick, Jenine, Arnell The family of APO Tanghali Na! led by APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boby Garovillo), Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Kaye Abad and Ramon Bautista meanwhile, will set up the church of Christmas. Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega, Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo Erika, Patrisha, Aries, Justin, Hiro, Carleen, Kiko, Renz Also, the Secarats Artist Group led by Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Patrisha Samson, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko Abuan, Aries Ace Espanola, Erika Mae Salas and Renz Aytona invited the Christmas party for children and teenagers. Viewers will also granted Cesar Montano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? gathered the contestants of Christmas, Ryan Agoncillo of The Million Peso Money Drop who given away the prizes of Christmas treat, The Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar gathered the kids of all ages, The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha sings the Christmas songs, Cassy Legaspi and Belinda Mariano of Lara Laura meet their high school classmates for cheerful holiday; Lance Lucido and Jinggoy Estrada of Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell also treated for holiday season, and Dominic Roque of the phenomenal and top-rating superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell also granted for children in holday. The PBA players, on the other hand, also granted the kiddie treat for basketball. Cesar Montano Ryan Agoncillo Anja Aguilar Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha Artists from IBC-13 shows like The Enchong Dee Show, Hey it's Fans Day!, Lara Laura, High School Life, Showbiz Unlimited, Fun House, Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, Bida Best, Chinatown TV, T.O.D.A.S., and other IBC-13, INN (IBC News Network), DZTV Radyo Budyong, 89 DMZ and Wave 91.5 programs also participated in the station ID, which has become a much-awaited Kapinoy tradition. IBC-13 initially debuted the recording video for the station ID last weekend, featuring The Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos and the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. It immediately became a trending topic on social media and already has over 1.1 million views on Youtube. The song was written by Creative Communications Management Johnny Delos Santos, with music by Louie Ocampo and Jessa Gabon, and arranger of Albert Tamayo. Directed by Peewee Gonzales and reality-TV and indie film director Monti Parungao. The SID Team partnered with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC Entertainment, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Regional, Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security, IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, Inc., IBC HR Division, IBC Talent Center and IBC Digital Media Division.